Grow on You
by RizafromKeron
Summary: In un ambiente in cui la diplomazia distingue il fallimento dal successo, dove le alleanze sono la salvezza, Edward si crogiolava nell'isolamento, e il Colonnello Mustang non poteva tollerarlo.


Mi sono accorta che è veramente noioso mettere delle note! XD Anche perchè non è che di questa storia ci sia molto da dire, nasce come un esercizio per allenarmi coi dialoghi, cosa in cui pecco parecchio. ù.ù Devo dire però che, modestia a parte una volta tanto, trovo che il risultato sia gradevole. Insomma, questa storia mi piace. L'unica cosa che mi scoccia è che i diritti di FMA non sono miei quindi non ci guadagno niente scrivendo! XD Il titolo, per chi non avesse dimestichezza con l'inglese (io non ce l'ho altrimenti avrei tradotto la storia in questa lingua, 'ccidenti! T.T): Grow on you è un espressione che indica il cominciare a piacere, cominciare ad apprezzare. Formato dal verbo to grow che vuol dire "crescere". Spero che il motivo della scelta di questo titolo sia chiaro a fine storia.

Grazie e buona lettura! XD

* * *

**GROW ON YOU**

Non è facile per un branco di idioti in uniforme che fanno della tradizione immutabile la loro forza accettare tra le loro file un ragazzino, per quanto dotato possa essere: è inconcepibile dare del lei a qualcuno che potrebbe essere loro figlio, ma che li supera di grado solo perché dai pantaloni fa capolino una catena d'argento con orologio annesso.

Non facevo parte dell'ambiente.

L'Alchimista d'Acciaio era un estraneo.

Questo lo capivo e mi stava bene. Mi fregava assai d'inserirmi. A me bastava avere il denaro, il potere e la conoscenza che l'esercito di Amestris aveva da offrirmi, tutto il resto era un'inutile seccatura.

Di far comunella non avevo tempo.

E poi per me era una situazione invidiabile, perché mi permetteva di passare tutto il giorno in biblioteca in compagnia di Al col naso ficcato in qualche raro testo alchemico a far ricerche. Avrei fatto carte false perché durasse per sempre.

Quindi non facevo nulla per togliermi dalla mia condizione d'isolamento.

* * *

"_Bastardo figlio di puttana!"_

"_Acciaio… Gioviale come sempre, noto."_

"_Che diavolo significa?!"_

"_Cosa?"_

"_Questo!"_

"… _E' il tuo primo stipendio."_

"_Questo non è uno stipendio, è il resto della spesa!"_

"_Che esagerato."_

"_Non basta nemmeno a pagare il conto dell'albergo! Stanotte dovrò fuggire dalla finestra come un ladro."_

"_Non è certo un mio problema."_

"_Col cavolo, è lei a decidere l'importo delle retribuzioni!"_

"_E questo infatti è quello che ti spetta."_

"_Perché?!"_

"_Perché, come ti dissi già una volta anche se è chiaro che non ascoltavi, lo stipendio degli Alchimisti di Stato non è fisso ma determinato dall'apporto d'utilità fornito all'esercito. Non dalle ore che passi a perder tempo in biblioteca."_

"_Se le cose stanno così lei guadagnerà molto meno di me."_

"_Esci da qui, Acciaio."_

"_No! Questo salario è ridicolo."_

"_Il tuo lavoro e il tuo impegno sono ridicoli."_

"_Io faccio ricerche tutto il giorno mentre lei passa il tempo col culo su una sedia a firmare cartacce, non mi parli d'impegno!"_

"_Io non ricevo alcun rapporto sulle tue ricerche."_

"_Perché non la riguardano."_

"_Riguarda l'esercito."_

"_Riguarda __**Al**__!"_

"_Allora fatti pagare da lui. E ora fuori di qui prima di farmi perdere la poca pazienza che mi è rimasta."_

"_Mi dia più soldi."_

"_Guadagnateli."_

"_Allora mi dia una missione."_

"… _Non scherzare."_

"_Non scherzo affatto!"_

"_Non posso."_

"_Va bene tutto."_

"_No."_

"_Sappia che non la supplicherò."_

"_Tanto non servirebbe."_

"_Perché?!"_

"_Non sei degno di fiducia."_

"_E' stato lei a chiedermi di unirmi all'esercito."_

"_Comincio a pensare di aver fatto un grosso errore."_

"_Ma…"_

"_Niente _ma_, Acciaio. Sei in un ambiente dove la diplomazia distingue il fallimento dal successo. In un mondo come quello dell'esercito in cui le amicizie e le alleanze sono la salvezza tu sei isolato. Sei una mina vagante, metti in cattiva luce chiunque ti si avvicini e io non sono disposto a rischiare il culo per un moccioso."_

"_Io non sono un moccioso!"_

"_Dimostramelo."_

"_Come?"_

"_Cresci, e forse potrò fare qualcosa per te."_

* * *

Penso di non aver mai faticato tanto per entrare nelle grazie di qualcuno di cui mi importasse così poco, ma il pensiero di farlo per aiutare Al mi rese le cose in qualche maniera più sopportabili.

Ci fu un periodo, poi soprannominato "leggendario", in cui fui più impeccabile di un soldato fresco d'Accademia.

Evitavo di passeggiare nei corridoi gremiti di gente rasentando platealmente i muri per non toccare nessuno, non mancando poi di lavarmi le mani al primo contatto casuale come si farebbe durante una quarantena; mi sforzavo di lasciare da parte la mia collaudatissima espressione stomacata, quella che riservavo alle cose particolarmente disgustose come un gatto che ti piscia nella valigia, o un bicchiere di latte appena munto da bere tutto d'un fiato.

Non mancavo di rivolgermi garbatamente persino con gli inferiori di grado, gente più grande di me che mi avrebbe dato del lei cagandosi nelle mutande se solo avessi voluto; persone che avrei potuto mettere a posto solo sfoggiando la catena dell'orologio. Coi superiori, Colonnello Bastardo compreso, ero educato e rispettoso ai limiti della leccata di culo, e credo che a furia di ripeterla la parola "signorsì" abbia perso irrimediabilmente ogni significato per me, persino adesso.

Nelle giornate in cui il malumore non m'avrebbe permesso di rivolgere al prossimo nulla più di un poco diplomatico "Vaffanculo", poi, avevo istruito il mio diplomatico fratello di fare le mie veci, ma se anche in quei momenti qualcuno si fosse fermato a guardare il sottoscritto sul mio viso non avrebbe trovato che una maschera di placida indifferenza.

* * *

"_Trovato niente, Al?"_

"_No."_

"_Neanche in valigia?"_

"_Nemmeno."_

"_Allora prova sotto le coperte, in qualche piega. Di solito li tengo nelle mutande e mentre dormo scivolano."_

"_Fratellone, è disgustoso!"_

"_Ehi, i soldi in genere stanno in posti molto più sporchi!"_

"… _Ne dubito…"_

"_Hai detto qualcosa?"_

"_Ho detto che dubito che ce ne siano."_

"_Non fare il pessimista, non è da te."_

"_Sono realista. Ho fatto il letto stamattina e non ho visto niente."_

"_Forse eri troppo impegnato a pensare a come far entrare qualche randagio dentro casa a mia insaputa per vederli. Cerca ancora."_

"… _D'accordo."_

"_Mhm… Forse l'orologio…"_

"_Sei convinto di trovare soldi lì dentro?"_

"_No, penso che magari vendendo questa pacchianata da rigattiere ci rimedio l'equivalente di un panino."_

"_Stai scherzando!"_

"_Ho così fame che mi trasmuterei una scarpa e Mustang mi pagherà tra una settimana, non ho proprio voglia di scherzare!"_

"_La verità è che sei uno spendaccione."_

"_Cerca quei soldi e chiudi il becco, Alphonse."_

"_Hai dato 200 cenz di mancia alla cameriera solo perché era più bassa di te."_

"_NON DIRE CHE SONO BASSO, MALEDIZIONE!!"_

"_Sei gridi così ti verrà più fame."_

"_Che hai trovato?"_

"_Niente."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _Sai, Fratellone? Una stanza singola costa meno di una doppia."_

"_Che scoperta."_

"_Potremmo prenderne una."_

"_Peccato che noi siamo in due."_

"_Lo sai che io non ho bisogno di…"_

"_Ne hai bisogno quanto me!"_

"_Ma…!"_

"_Senti, sono soldi miei! Li guadagno io e sono sempre io che mangio, dormo e sperpero, quindi le spese sono un mio problema, non t'impicciare!"_

"_Scusa."_

"_Sta' zitto e cerca."_

"…"

"…"

"… _Fratellone…"_

"_Se stai per aprir bocca che sia solo per dirmi che hai trovato un milione di cenz sotto l'elmo, bada!"_

"… _Potresti mangiare alla mensa del Quartier Generale."_

"_Magari vado a sgraffignarci un panino più tardi."_

"_E prendere una stanza in dormitorio."_

"_Non sono ammessi i civili."_

"_Potrei…"_

"_Non ti lascio solo."_

"… _Va bene"_

"_Devo solo guadagnarmi la fiducia di quella gente, poi si sistemerà ogni cosa."_

"…"

"… _Ce la faremo, Al."_

* * *

Se dovessi vagliare e catalogare ogni gesto, ogni attenzione, ogni fottutissimo sorriso ipocrita ci vorrebbe almeno una settimana: se poi lo comparassi alla soddisfazione che ne trassi unita all'effettiva utilità della mia fatica, arriverei alla conclusione di aver basato la mia esistenza su un principio fasullo, perché trovo ci fosse ben poco di Equivalente in quello che facevo.

Lo trovavo anche al tempo.

Qualcosa riuscii anche ad ottenere.

Contentini da niente. Prese palesi per il culo.

Il privilegio di qualche missione da poco che mi faceva portare a casa poco più che a sufficienza per le spese essenziali, ma tra quelle e la ricerca mi rimaneva poco tempo per i bisogni primari. Qualche volta mi è persino toccato rinunciare a cibo o sonno con gran preoccupazione di Alphonse il quale, vedendomi sempre più spossato nonostante facessi di tutto per non darlo a vedere, una volta andò a mia insaputa dal Colonnello a pregarlo di lasciarmi respirare.

Fu Mustang a riferirmelo.

Mi fece una ramanzina schernendomi con un'acida, sadica soddisfazione, quel sorriso ambiguo a piegargli a mezzo la bocca, e io subii senza dire una sola parola in mia difesa. In compenso una volta tornato in albergo mi incazzai talmente tanto con mio fratello che alla fine non sopportandone la vista lo cacciai fuori.

"_Maledetto idiota, ha rovinato tutto!"_

Non pensavo che a questo.

E ad ingoiare ogni umiliazione che mi veniva inflitta con la stoica sopportazione di un adulto, boccone su boccone, assieme allo schifo per me stesso.

* * *

"_Che silenzio."_

"_Ah, Edward. Buongiorno."_

"_Sottotenente…"_

"_E' Tenente adesso."_

"_Giusto, Tenente. Mi scusi."_

"_Non importa."_

"_Devo vedere il Colonnello."_

"_Ho paura che adesso non sia possibile."_

"_E' nei guai?"_

"_Firmerà documenti finché non gli cadrà la mano e dopo lo farò diventare mancino per non fargli perdere nemmeno un minuto."_

"_Lavoro arretrato?"_

"_Castigo."_

"_Ah."_

"_Ha pagato dei sottoposti perché falsificassero la sua firma sui documenti di modo che il suo lavoro ne risultasse smaltito. Finché non sono saltati fuori degli atti ufficiali firmati _Mastung_."_

"_Perché, non si scrive così?"_

"… _No, Edward, non si scrive così."_

"_Capisco. Ehm… Crede che potrei disturbarlo comunque? Devo consegnargli questo rapporto e farmi affidare qualche altro incarico prima di tornare da Al."_

"_Non stai lavorando un po' troppo ultimamente?"_

"_Lei lavora almeno quanto me."_

"_Sì, ma io non sono…"_

"_Ce la faccio."_

"_Ma…"_

"_Ce la faccio, ho detto!"_

"_Alphonse è preoccupato per te."_

"_Alphonse ha bisogno di farsi gli affari suoi."_

"… _I bambini dovrebbero chiedere aiuto agli adulti, Edward." _

"_Ma io non sono un bambino! Che diavolo devo fare per dimostrarvelo?!"_

* * *

Un senso di profonda impotenza mi contraeva i muscoli sotto la superficie inerte del viso. Per quanto mi sforzassi di atteggiarmi da adulto e di imitare chi mi stava intorno, mi veniva sempre rivolta quella pietosa tenerezza, l'indulgenza riservata ai giovani, quella che mi avrebbe portato poco lontano.

Mi chiedevo cos'avrei potuto fare di più.

Restavo sveglio la notte a rimuginare senza posa.

Benché sentissi di aver già fatto abbastanza, evidentemente così non era.

Ogni volta che percorrevo quei corridoi con le spalle incurvate sotto il peso di pensieri sempre più opprimenti e di una lenta e inesorabile percezione di sconfitta, mi ritrovavo fissato da sguardi vischiosi di compassione. Entravo in ufficio e mi trovavo perforato dal disgusto di un Ufficiale in Comando a cui si leggeva scritto in fronte come attraverso una vetrata: Chi ha fatto entrare questo moccioso, l'Esercito non è un asilo nido. La cosa più irritante era che non potevo nemmeno accusare di essere ingiusto quell'indegna faccia da culo, perché fissandomi allo specchio avvertivo la stessa identica sensazione di ritrovarmi davanti un moccioso.

I vestiti erano troppo larghi, la voce troppo acuta.

Chiunque posasse gli occhi su di me non vedeva che un bambino impotente.

_Potevo fare di più._

_Essere più convincente._

Non riuscivo a smettere di pensarci.

Così cominciai a guardarmi intorno, in cerca di idee.

* * *

"_Ehi, Sottotenente, ce l'ha una sigaretta?"_

"… _E' una domanda retorica?"_

"_Ce le ha."_

"_Non sono vietate, mi pare."_

"_Forza allora, me ne offra una."_

"_Non lo sai che è una pessima abitudine?"_

"_Della mia salute non deve importarle."_

"_Non m'importa infatti. Parlavo dello scroccare."_

"_Solo una, che le costa?"_

"_Compratele."_

"_Se potessi comprarle, non sarei qui."_

"_Se potessi comprarle, te ne offrirei un pacchetto intero."_

"…_Mi sta prendendo in giro?"_

"_Sei perspicace."_

"_Potrei anche ordinarglielo in quanto Maggiore."_

"_Potrei rifiutarmi in quanto Maggiorenne."_

"_Io non sono un ragazzino!"_

"_Senti, non rovinare il mio momento di pace, fumare questa robaccia non farà di te un adulto. E' stupido."_

"_Ma lei fuma."_

"_Questo non significa che non sia stupido."_

"_Questa discussione è stupida."_

"_Eh, già."_

"_Dice così perché non vuole offrirmene una."_

"_Non sono stato chiaro finora?"_

"_Mi dia una sigaretta."_

"_Senti un po', ma non hai da fare?"_

"_No. Mustang dice che oggi non ha missioni da affidare ai mocciosi."_

"_Non gli do torto."_

"_Io non sono un moccioso."_

"_L'hai già detto. E poi hai dodici anni, certo che lo sei."_

"_Voglio essere trattato come un adulto."_

"_Io voglio una medaglia al valore, ma l'ultima volta che l'ho detto il Colonnello mi ha riso in faccia e ha detto che una persona come me ora come ora può aspirare al massimo all'elemosina. Poi mi ha ficcato cinque cenz nel taschino."_

"_Quel Colonnello di merda non si smentisce."_

"_Non vederla nel modo sbagliato."_

"_E come dovrei vederla?"_

"_Beh… Ti sembrerà un'insulsaggine squallida, ma io credo che finché non sarò pronto a guadagnarmi la mia medaglia, la chiave non stia nel continuare a desiderare qualcosa che ancora non posso ottenere quanto piuttosto nel diventare il miglior accattone di tutta Amestris."_

"_Rischiando di prendersi una pallottola in testa da una collega che non ama farsi mettere le mani in borsa com'è successo poco fa."_

"_Esattamente."_

"_E' un'insulsaggine squallida."_

"_Te l'avevo detto."_

"… _Almeno si è tenuto quei cinque cenz?"_

"_Ovvio."_

* * *

"… Al, ma si può sapere perché diavolo vai cigolando in giro all'alba? Almeno oliati le giunture, cazzo…"

Mio fratello Alphonse sgambetta per la stanza con una leggerezza che troverei comica in un'armatura alta quasi sei piedi, se questo non si traducesse in un brusco risveglio del sottoscritto ad orari a dir poco antidiluviani seguito da un'immensa voglia di ucciderlo. Si ferma e mi guarda arrancare tra le coperte con la sua cortese affettatezza da bimbetto, e la divertita cattiveria nascosta dietro il tono da santarellino.

"Sono già le otto, fratellone."

"Appunto, è l'alba."

Faccio un disperato tentativo di guadagnare quei dieci minuti preziosi di sonno della mattina raggomitolandomi tra le lenzuola e ficcando la testa a fondo sotto al cuscino, ma mio fratello non è d'accordo: "Forza, pigrone, è una splendida giornata e il Colonnello ti aspetta al Quartier Generale!"

"E questo la rende di fatto un'orrida giornata."

Una risatina squillante mi trilla nelle orecchie, prima di sentirmi sollevare verso l'alto talmente d'improvviso che lo stomaco mi raggiunge solo qualche secondo dopo. Balzo a sedere con uno scatto per la sorpresa: Al mi ha sollevato con tutto il letto fin sopra la testa e mi scrolla come un panno per la polvere costringendomi ad aggrapparmi alla testiera e a supplicarlo di smettere mentre lui continua a gridare tutto divertito.

"Al, se non mi metti giù subito ti trasmuto in una pattumiera!"

"Ti alzerai se ti faccio scendere?"

"Sarebbe impossibile prendere sonno a questo punto, ti pare?", gli ringhio minaccioso. A questo punto Al rovescia il letto di lato e cado a terra di culo con un urlo: "Tu e i tuoi metodi del cavolo…", sibilo dolorante.

Al ride ancora.

E' allegro in questo periodo.

E' dannatamente irritante, ma buon per lui.

Io invece penso a quello che mi aspetta, stropicciandomi gli occhi con le dita alla forte luce del mattino. Ho fame e se non ho qualcosa nello stomaco non esiste che possa sopportare quella faccia di culo di Colonnello. La spesa può andarla a fare Al mentre mi faccio un bagno veloce, il minimo indispensabile per non farmi buttare di nuovo nella vasca, ma cosa mi va di mangiare oggi? Carne? Pasta? Una tonnellata di panini? Posso stare anche a pensarci un'ora buona, tanto Al prenderà sempre sana e fresca verdura, e una bottiglia di latte che nel migliore dei casi finirà lanciata fuori dalla finestra in testa a qualche ignaro passante quando lui non guarda. Devo pagare il conto alla reception, chissà se ho portato dietro abbastanza soldi. Queste locande non convenzionate dall'esercito sono un furto, ma ieri siamo arrivati tardi e non avevo voglia di quelle brandine di quinta scelta dopo un mese passato a spezzarmi la schiena nel deserto. Poi un salto alla banca, alla libreria, alla Biblioteca forse sono arrivati dei nuovi volumi e poi potrei passare a salutare Sheska prima di partire per la prossima missione.

E' un periodo che vengo caricato di lavoro come un mulo.

Faticoso, ma interessante e ben retribuito.

Il Colonnello ha molto da fare oggi, mi ha detto, quindi sono stato pregato di essere celere e di non fare le solite scenate isteriche complicandogli l'esistenza. Come no. Gli farò sudare questo dannato rapporto quanto lui ha fatto sudare me. Non mi importa che sia un comportamento da bambini perché è quello che sono, in fondo, e non importa neanche a lui. Perché la cosa più importante quando si è un ragazzino sballottato in un mondo di adulti è non snaturare se stessi.

E quando entro nel suo ufficio, con l'aria sicura, il passo spedito e un ghigno smargiasso sul viso, c'è sempre una missione ad attendermi.

**FINE**


End file.
